Magnar Military Academy for Misplaced Youths
by ginnyNharrysecretlove
Summary: AU – At the age of 5, Harry Potter had just started primary school when an accident occurs. Harry is sent to Magnar Military Academy for Misplaced Youths, sister school to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.


**Magnar Military School for Misplaced Youths**

Summary: AU – At the age of 5, Harry Potter had just started primary school when an accident occurs. Harry is sent to Magnar Military School for Misplaced Youths, sister school to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

Rating – I'm going to go with T for now, I don't think it will get that high though. If it needs to I'll make it higher.

Disclaimer – I don't own HP obviously, because if I did book seven would be out and …um … well a lot of things would be different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Playground Predicament

Green eyes looked into the mirror above the porcelain sink. Five-year-old Harry James Potter was attempting to flatten his impossibly messy hair, as requested by his Aunt. He nervously tired to put water on it, but nothing could tame that wild jungle. He gave a look to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A memento from the car crash that had claimed both his parents lives when he was still a small child.

Harry sighed today was the day. The day that he would start school. A day he had been waiting for since he had known what school was. School. That one word had so many connotations for Harry. Freedom being the one that jumps to the forefront of the mind. School meant being away from his horrible Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon from 7am to 2pm every Monday thru Friday. School also provided for an excuse to be unable to do chores. Homework. For most children homework was the bane of their existence. Hours of "If a train left from London station at 85 mph and another train left from Pembroke station at 55 mph, how many hours will it be until they meet". However Harry Potter was not like other children. As he finished his impossible task he heard the shouts of his Aunt Petunia

"BOY! Get your lazy arse in here this instant or your going to make my darling Diddykins late on his first day to school"

With one last glance at himself in the mirror, Harry trudged threw the kitchen and into the hallway next to the living room, dreading facing his aunt and uncle. As he entered the living room he saw his aunt dutifully taking pictures of Dudley, who gave him a smirk and his Uncle Vernon. Dudley who was rather rotund and looked like a large beach ball with a toupee glued on. "Smile Diddykins! Vernon put your arm around him!" She shrieked, after taking the pictures she seemed to notice Harry. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Before Harry could respond, Vernon gave him the look. The look that said, This-is-a-very-important-day-and-you-had-better-not-screw-it-up-or-else! With that look always came with a lecture. "I am warning you boy," Vernon began "You had better be well behaved today. You will not ruin this day for Dudley. You will leave him and his friends alone I don't want you ruining his reputation. If I hear so much as a peep from Dudley that you have misbehaved you will be in your cupboard until Christmas. And no funny business!" Harry found it slightly funny that his uncle thought that Dudley would be popular. Considering that a rock was more intelligent than Dudley. Vernon glanced at his watch, and said "Well Dudley you had better get going don't want to be late on your first day of school now do you?"

"Of course not Dad." Dudley replied. Dudley gave Vernon a hug and in return received a slap on the back. When he came to Petunia the water works started. "Oh my little Diddykins is growing up so fast" she wailed. She gave Dudley a hug, and then wiping her tears said "I'll expect you back by 2:30." Then gave Harry a nasty look.

Dudley and Harry picked up their knapsacks and wordlessly started on their way. Halfway down the street they were joined by Piers Polkis, a scrawny boy with a rat like face. He greeted Dudley and ignored Harry. Piers and Dudley engaged in a nice chat about Dudley only receiving twenty-five presents for his birthday, while Harry walked silently knowing better than to talk to them.

Things seemed fine, until they were about a block from school. That's when it happened. Dudley and Piers shared a look, and Dudley mouthed something that Harry didn't catch, but he had an inkling on what it was. A second later Piers launched himself at Harry, who very narrowly managed to get away. A game of Harry Hunting was in the works. Harry began running as fast as he could, Piers was only a little behind him, where as Dudley was wheezing from the effort of running, something he did very little of. As they neared the school building Harry could see children ranging in the age from five to ten milling around the playground. Thinking that he was safe now that he was on school ground, since there was playground monitors around Harry stopped. He however stopped a bit to soon for Piers to notice because he tripped over Harry's foot and landed with a sickening thud on the hard asphalt. The dread the encompassed Harry was instant, as were Piers screams of pain. A playground monitor was on the scene before you could say Manchester United.

The playground monitor was in reality Mrs. Remaold, the principal of the school. Mrs. Remaold was a woman whose nickname "stick" fit her very accurately. However it did not refer to her ridged posture but of her rather severe attitude, as if she had a stick up her you know where.

Her lip curled into a snarl as she took one look at Piers wailing on the ground and Harry standing there rooted to the spot. "YOU!" She screeched, pointing at him "Come with me." Harry didn't move. "NOW!" Harry scarred into reality slowly walked towards her. "Ms. Walker take the other boy to Nurse Ruby and call his parents."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair known to man, it didn't help that his feet were a good half foot to the ground making his legs swing. Harry was in trouble, with a capital T. Half an hour ago he had been dragged into this office waiting room, with the order to not move a single muscle.

He knew his aunt and uncle had been called, and he was worried. He had never done anything really bad before. He was punished a lot though for small infractions on his guardians "rules" such as having messy hair that refused to look orderly. The punishments had been rather severe no matter what the violation of the rule it was, usually resulting in being locked in his cupboard with food or water for a day or two.

_I wonder what's going to happen?_ Harry wondered. Would they confine him to his cupboard for days on end? Or would it be something worse? Would they finally snap and do more than just a hard slap to his face?

The door to the lobby opened and in stepped Mr. & Mrs. Dursley. Harry paled. Vernon gave him a forbidding look, before he and his wife were ushered into Mrs. Remaold's office.

_I am in trouble._ Harry thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. & Mrs. Dursley sit down." Mrs. Remaold said. "Never in my thirty years of teaching have I ever had a student get themselves into as much trouble as your nephew has. Before school has even started, might I add." She gave a hard look to the Dursley's. Vernon had gone purple. "Your nephew has broken Piers Polkis's leg in two places. His parents are furious. I am afraid that Harry will not fit in at this school. I fear for the mental and physical health of students. I am sure that you would agree with me that Harry needs help. Now I would not normally do this, but I have called a friend of mine who works at a school for students who have… issues. It is obvious to me that if Harry feels the need to attack another student that he needs some serious help. So I have contacted the principal of Magnar Military School for Misplaced Youths, sister school to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. " Remaold opened her desk drawer and handed them a pamphlet about the school with colorful images of students in uniforms. "Magnar is a boarding school in northern Scotland. They have an excellent track record of curing… hopeless cases." She said waving her hands wildly "It is a publicly funded school, so you do not have to worry about expenses. It is also a year round school, as they have discovered that the change of school to summer makes the students…rowdy."

Vernon Dursley was very happy. _This is the perfect opportunity to finally able to get rid of the annoying brat._ He thought to himself. He glanced over at his wife, who appeared to be thinking along the same lines as he was. "Mrs. Remaold, we appreciate your concern of our nephew. We want what is best for him of course, and if you think that sending him to this reformatory school is best then we will agree." Mrs. Remaold nodded, smiling she said, "I am very glad that you agree with me. I thought that you would feel this way, I called their headmaster, and he should be here momentarily." It seemed that she had only just said that when the secretary buzzed "Mrs. Remaold, Admiral Smith is here. Shall I send him in?" Remaold pressed the talk button and said, "Yes Terri send him in please."

A moment later in walked Admiral John Smith, carrying a briefcase. He was a tall man, around 6'8 with short cropped black hair. He stood as stiff as a board, probably from his many years in the army. "Mrs. Remaold, its good to see you again." He said, "Mr. & Mrs. Dursley, I presume." He extended a hand, which they both shook. "I am Admiral John Smith. I am the headmaster of Magnar. I understand that you would like your nephew to attend." They nodded, and he took a seat. Mrs. Remaold filled him in on the days events. Turning his attention to the Dursley's he asked, "How did you nephew come into your guardianship?"

"His parents were killed in a car accident. They were… drunk. They were both druggies and couldn't hold a job. We've done are best to make sure Harry doesn't turn out like them but I guess he's just a bad egg" Petunia said. Smith nodded. "I think that you should know what a trouble maker he is." Vernon added, "Always making trouble, never listens." Smith nodded once again and asked, "Is there anything else I should know." Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks, and Petunia said slowly, "He has a tendency to make things up, he once told a neighbor that we made him sleep in a cupboard. I mean the absurdity of it all. A cupboard of all places." Vernon fervently shook his head in agreement.

Smith took out his briefcase, and opened it. He began rifling through some official papers. He pulled out a set of official looking papers. He handed them to the Dursley's, and said, "These are just standard admission papers, which basically give custody of Harry to the school." Vernon internally was yelling as if he had won the lottery and was going to meet the Queen himself. "Since it is a year round school we feel that it is best that in case of an emergency we are able to react quickly and not have to wait for parental approval. We will however need a copy of his medical records." He looked to Remaold and asked, "Would it be alright with you if we took the copy that you have? I would to get this process moved along." Remaold nodded and said, "Of course, I'll go get them now." It appeared that she was eager to get rid of a "bad egg" After she had left Smith continued, "I also must tell you that at Magnar we do not allow the students to bring any personal items. In the past we have had students try to bring weapons into the school. I also must add that if you wish to visit Harry, we have two times a year where families are invited to come see the school." Vernon almost laughed at the idea of visiting Harry at his "school". "Well then I think were almost set, I just need those medical records and we can get going." Smith finished.

"When will you be taking Harry?" Petunia asked, trying to sound sad at the thought of her nephew leaving, but failing horribly.

"As soon as I have the medical records we will be on our way." Smith said.

They sat there in silence until Mrs. Remaold returned. She handed the papers to Smith with a smile, "Here you go." She said. He took the papers, and glanced over them. He put them in his briefcase and then said. "Well this seems to be in order. Lets call Harry in here."

Mrs. Remaold pressed the buzzer and said "Terri send Harry in please." A moment later Harry walked in looking very scared. "Harry sit down." She ordered. "This is Admiral Smith." She said gesturing to him, "You will be leaving with him today. I am sorry to say that you are a danger to the school, and in light of recent events it has been decided by myself and your guardians that you will attend Magnar Military School for Misplaced Youth." Harry stared at her astonishment. "Well, the Admiral and I will leave you a few minutes to say goodbye to your aunt and uncle." With that said she and Smith left.

Vernon looked at nephew, and it can be said with fair certainty he was not sad to see him go. "You listen up good boy. If you were still living with us you would be in your cupboard until your birthday. But seeing as they are willing to accept you at this… school, you will go there. We don't want to hear from you ever again. If you get yourself kicked out of this school don't bother coming back because it's straight to the orphanage for you. Do I make myself clear." He said. Harry nodded, and watched as the Dursley's left the office. Was it wrong that he wasn't sad to leave? His aunt and uncle had never shown any love for him. They might have given him food and shelter, but that wasn't a home that was a place that you lived. The saying home is where the heart is, did not apply to his old house at number four Privet Drive.

Harry followed his aunt and uncle out of the office and into the lobby. Where he met the stare of his new Headmaster. "Well Harry lets get going." Smith said. Without looking back he followed his new Headmaster out of the school and into his car, wondering what would happen now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I've had this idea in my head for a really long time. Should I keep going?

Review please! And thanks for reading!


End file.
